Almost Saved
by carlycarter
Summary: SkyLoSax.......Set some years ago, immediatly after the Sax break up
1. Chapter 1

Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks stood on a lonely cliff top, the icy wind blowing her hair across her face. She tried to hold her hair back with her hands, in a senseless and futile gesture. Much like everything in her life. Everything she tried to do, everything she wanted- It always backfired on her in the end. Always. She quickly gave up, resigning herself to the fact that her hair would not be controlled. Just like everything else in her life had spun out of her control way too quickly. It was a familiar path of self destruction that she'd walked before many times. It felt almost like relief to be back in this dark place again.

_That's just the way life goes. _She reminded herself calmly

It wasn't the first time in her life she'd been foolish enough to believe that someone loved her. The list of people she had been loved by, and hurt by, was a long one. But now she stood face to face with the truth. She had loved again. She had been broken again. She was alone again.

_I've always been alone. It's not so bad_

Now she could retreat back into that dark place inside of her, It was safe there. No one could follow her. No one could hurt her. No one except for her. And she managed a good enough job of causing pain all on her own. Faithfully she promised herself never to be foolish enough to let someone into her heart like that again, never to believe all his woeful promises even though ever part of her screamed that he was lying and even though his every action contradicted the words he spoke.

_Never again. Love just isn't worth it._

She stood helplessly as tears slipped down her cheeks. She had let him in this time, Really let him into her heart. And losing him hurt, so much more than she thought she could be hurt. Surely her heart was broken into enough pieces, it hardly seemed possible any more damage could be done. But he had healed her heart. He restored her faith in love, in her own self worth. He had picked her up out of the ashes and restored life to her. Then he had thrown her to the ground like a piece of rubbish and stomped all over her.

Still she missed him. Every part of her ached for him. She felt anger at herself that her thoughts kept wandering to him. That she had given him the power to hurt her so completely. And after all he had done to her, the fact that she was standing here crying tears for him was pathetic.

_Stop crying, Its better this way._

It was his eyes that she couldn't get out of her mind. The way he had looked at her. He had never seemed to be looking just 'at' her. His eyes searched deeply, as if he was looking right into the depth of her soul. Or thats what she made herself believe. Reflecting on it now she realized he was neither looking at her, nor into her soul. He was looking right through her as if she didn't exist. She had never existed. Never been any value to any other human being.  
_  
I should have learned that by now_

She furiously wiped the tears from her face and stepped forward to the cliff edge. She wasn't afraid, as she thought she might be. What was there left to be afraid of? She had been completely shattered. The person she loved and trusted and counted on in her life had betrayed her. That had been her greatest fear. There was nothing left in this world that could scare her. But still, she hesitated as she looked over the steep drop, willing herself to close her eyes and jump.

_What am i waiting for?_

She knew what she was waiting for even before she asked herself the silent question. She was waiting for him. Waiting for him to come and save her. That's what he does, he's that white knight, saving people in distress. It wouldn't have taken him so long to find her, to get to her, to save her. If he wanted to. She reminded herself that he just didn't care anymore.

_He never cared_

She tried to convince herself she wasn't longing for him to come. But it was pointless. She could neither control nor deny that deep desire. He had destroyed her. But still, if he stood here right in this moment and said to her those words "_I love you Skye"_ she would have melted. She would have said to him anything, done for him anything, been anything he wanted her to be. If he came here and reached his hand out to save her, she would have grabbed it without hesitation, allowing him to pull her into the safety of his embrace.

_He's not coming to save me this time_

He wouldn't care if she stepped over the edge tonight. He might not even notice. No one would. And the prospect of being invisible and unnoticed was unbearable. She tapped her foot playfully contemplating her next move. The sweet prospect of revenge, that had carried her through many difficulties, held no tepmtation to her this time. This time she just wanted it to end. Just one step over that edge and it would be finished. Still something held her back.

_Just one more step it will all be over_

He had changed her. His love still had a hold on her even after everything he had done to hurt her. His love held her tightly, keeping her from stepping completely over the edge of her sanity. His love was that glimmer of light keeping her out of that dark place she longed for so completely. With love like that in her heart she couldn't get to the place of complete despair, that place where she would pick up that drink, or step off that cliff edge, anything to stop the pain. But to kill the pain would be to kill the love. And she couldn't bring herself to do it. Couldn't bring herself to let go of love, of life, of hope.

_There is no hope for me, no life, no love, no future_

She hadn't heard anyone approaching from behind. She only felt the hand on her shoulder. She felt that touch deeply inside of her. She knew instantly it wasn't her him. She was afraid to turn around though. She enjoyed that brief moment of peace in her delusion that he had come to save her, that he loved her. Just like he always promised.

_Fool, why did you ever believe him?_

She stood still, the hand resting on her shoulder gently but firmly. Suddenly she felt anger rise up. Anger that some stranger would come here and intrude into her darkness. But through the anger came waves of peace. Someone was here, someone cared, someone would save her. She pulled her shoulder away from the strangers touch quickly. Before she could spin around and discover who it was, she felt two strong arms around her from behind. She heard the voice gently whispering words that she couldn't quite comprehend.

She fought fiercely to free herself from the strangers grasp, but he was the stronger of the two and tackled her to the ground. She fought until all her energy was gone. Then he released his grasp and helped her to her feet. It was then, in the dim light of the moon, that she first had the opportunity to look up at him. In the darkness, and her confusion, it took a moment for her mind to recognize that face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorenzo Alcazar pulled his car over to the side of the road. He hadn't really planned on staying long in Port Charles. He hoped to leave immediately. But driving along the highway, something told him to stop. Something deep inside of him called him to pull over and get out of the car. Something he could not refuse. Even thought it was cold, and dark, and in the middle of nowhere, he gave into his instinct and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

He looked around curiously, nervously. He had the feeling he wasn't alone. He was certain Port Charles was a fairly nice place. It really wasn't any better or worse than any other place he had been. Though it was hard to tell in this darkness. He pulled his jacked tighter around him as the icy wind hit him, catching him off guard. Without looking back to his car he walked on into the wilderness, uncertain what could be calling him out to the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night.

He stopped suddenly as he came to a clearing. That's when he saw her. A woman. Her red hair shining in the moonlight. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He moved closed. She seemed unaware of his presence. He could hear her softly crying. Initially he felt bad intruding on her grief. But he was unable to turn away. He was continually drawn to her, as he stepped slowly closer and closer. He desired to reach out and touch her. But he stood still, feeling somehow connected to this beautiful stranger. At first he wondered if she was a hallucination. He reached forward and gently but firmly placed his hand on her shoulder. It was then he realized for the first time how close she was to the edge of the cliff, and fear seized his heart.

As she violently flung away he instinctively threw his arms around her. She kept fighting, and to protect her from falling intentionally or unintentionally over the edge, he threw her to the ground. He felt bad overpowering her this way. But there was no other option. She fought him wth more strength and determination than any other woman he had known, but as always he won. As she settled, he released his grasp. Her hands were trembling as he reached to help her to her feet. She stood for a moment then looked up at him.

"Luis" She whispered with undeniable bitterness in her tone. Her body stiffened as she pulled away from him.

_Oh, She thinks I am my brother._ He wondered how this beautiful woman was connected to Luis. And she didn't sound too fond of him, which was not really surprising to Lorenzo. He had been mistaken for his brother once or twice. It was almost never to his benefit. Immediately he corrected her.

"No no, no" Lorenzo said quickly "Not Luis. Lorenzo. His brother. But don't hold that against me." He extended his hand to greet her.

She looked again, this time a slightly amused expression on her face. "Yes, I see" She finally agreed "You aren't Luis." She conceded as she shook his hand.

Glad that she realized he was not his brother he smiled. "And you are?" He asked.

"No body" She whispered quietly, pulling her hand away, and pushing him aside as she walked off into the darkness.


End file.
